<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Over, Maaaan! by DayRaincat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187069">Game Over, Maaaan!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayRaincat/pseuds/DayRaincat'>DayRaincat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Character Death, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Immortality, Inappropriate Humor, Killing, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayRaincat/pseuds/DayRaincat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. <i>This</i> was certainly happening again. You'd think dying in so many different ways would retain some kind of novelty, but, no, it was pretty much just awful every time. Dæniaryn hadn't even gotten to make a final cutting remark or get in a good attack this time. Just...ambushed, seared, impaled, and then left ignored to die on the floor. That last was almost a bigger insult than being killed in the first place. Almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Over, Maaaan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For OCtober 2020 Week 4, prompt "Game Over"</p><p><b>All OCtober 2020 prompts:</b><br/><b>Week 1: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765527">Introduction To OC</a></b> - Who's your OC? What are they like? What's their role?  (Contains three screenshots)<br/><b>Week 2: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946394">Come At Me, Bro/In A Fight</a></b> - Your OC is in combat! Who started it? How does OC fare? (<i>The Elder Scrolls Online</i> setting: contains seven screenshot "illustrations")<br/><b>Week 3: Captured!/Arrested!</b> - Guess your OC lost the fight! How do they cope with being taken prisoner? (<i>The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</i> setting)<br/><b>Week 4: Game Over</b> - Oh, no. Your OC didn't survive. What happened? How do others react? (You're here!)<br/><b>Halloween Grand Finale: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241192">Spooky Scary OC Adventures/Halloween Costume</a></b> - Share some Halloween-themed fun with your OC! (Original RPG setting)</p><p>The most fun thing about having an immortal character is all the ways you get to kill them. XD</p><p>Since you'll notice the characters are referred to as having fur and paws: the physical form of the dominant people on the world where this story takes place is that of plantigrade anthro marten-like beings. Dæniaryn and Tielluljah are aliens to that world, but are using (not by choice, in Dæ's case) similar forms to fit in better.</p><p>Okay, so while my fellow roleplayers and I write chat style or collaborative-novel prose style for our RPG this comes from, sometimes we roll dice for that extra bit of fun randomness in events. The first scene was not supposed to be a big dramatic deal originally, but after the good guys got every bad roll in the book, while the bad guys got every good roll, we ended up with our primary villain unexpectedly super-powered and our party of protagonists either dead or separated. XD You'll get to see some of Dæniaryn's spectacularly terrible rolls in effect here. Each character's dialogue was mostly written by their respective players, with tweaks and additions by me to modify it where needed for this version I'm putting up here.</p><p>Like I said in Dæniaryn's character profile for OCtober Week 1, Dæ doesn't use personal pronouns, but lets other characters use whatever they want when talking about Dæ—Tielluljah favors they/them.</p><p>Alphonse appears courtesy of Gunslinger57<br/>Kei-lo (deceased) appears courtesy of LittleForestFlower<br/>Beat appears courtesy of MedicalMaryWanna (lol)<br/>Ilipo appears courtesy of JustineofAzeroth<br/>It's my fault Dæniaryn and Tielluljah exist. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you think you're going to stop me because I killed everyone? You're going to try to kill me?"</p><p> </p><p>Dæniaryn growled through the tears for Kei-lo, trying to hide the shock at Alphonse's quick return. "No, <em>idiot.</em> I'm going to stop you because that's literally why we all came here. I'm going to <em>kill</em> you because, yeah, you fucking killed everyone else." Except Beat and Tielluljah, who would hopefully arrive in time to help take down the traitor. Alphonse was already strong, and now he had the energy siphoned from his victims—Dæniaryn's companions killed on the lower floors. He also hadn't had to wear himself out fighting his way up here. Dæniaryn wasn't actually at all confident about the chances of winning against him.</p><p> </p><p>Alphonse shrugged, raising his paw at the same time, palm out.</p><p> </p><p>Dæniaryn knew the searing blast was coming, but it was impossible to dodge something that filled the entire space. Yeah. He was <em>definitely</em> a lot more powerful than earlier.</p><p> </p><p>This would normally be the time where the protagonist grits their teeth against the pain and launches an unlikely yet successful attack of desperation, but the extreme force of Alphonse's blow [and ANOTHER FUCKING NATURAL ONE] stopped that thought in its tracks. Dæniaryn hit the floor knees-first, panting in a sudden struggle to breathe. The spirit weapon had already evaporated off the physical plane from the hit. Not that Dæniaryn could have wielded it at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Another blast lashed out. It was unnecessary; Dæniaryn was still trying to pull together from the first. But Alphonse had always played with caution.</p><p> </p><p>One more spell, a series of glowing lances that tore through Dæ's body, piercing the far wall before fading out. Dæniaryn, who had been silent from pain and lack of breath after the first attack, only choked. Alphonse didn't seem inclined to say anything, either, walking past and away to focus on twisting the energy of the god-eggs when he was certain he was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Dæniaryn wasn't aware of falling over, but the room looked a lot more sideways now. There was no sound. Unless Alphonse messing with the divine eggs the rest of them had tried so hard to save had completely screwed up gravity and soundwaves. But that was for someone who wasn't bleeding out to ponder. Dæniaryn tried to take a breath, tried again, each failed attempt triggering another round of choking. The strange glowing lifeforce that made up Dæ's blood was all over Dæniaryn's fur, all over the floor and walls, and spreading around Dæ's body.</p><p> </p><p>Well. <em>This</em> was certainly happening again. You'd think dying in so many different ways would retain some kind of novelty, but, no, it was pretty much just awful every time. Dæniaryn hadn't even gotten to make a final cutting remark or get in a good attack this time. Just...ambushed, seared, impaled, and then left ignored to die on the floor. That last was almost a bigger insult than being killed in the first place. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Magic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thought pushed its way through the pain-cloud. This close to the eggs, the magic field was so strong that Dæniaryn had felt it far down the tower. Casting a spell under the circumstances would be easier than standing up. It would also be extremely dangerous to anyone nearby. Like Alphonse. And the caster.</p><p> </p><p><em>Doesn't matter. I'm dying again anyway. At least this might hurry it along so it stops hurting.</em> For a moment, Dæniaryn considered trying healing magic, though it was already clear the god-eggs were so far corrupted that a heal was as likely to blow up the room as a mystical bomb. And it wasn't like healing spells were safe for Dæniaryn to cast anyway, what with never being able to control them under the best of circumstances as it was.</p><p> </p><p>So. A deliberate mass explosion it would be. At least Tielluljah and Beat shouldn't yet be anywhere near enough to get caught in it. [Takin' a reeeeaaal big chance on dem dice rolls there....] Dæniaryn gave a mental sigh and dragged up one paw from the floor, lifting it into the air and twisting the fingers palmward one by one, concentrating on moving the energy, forcing it into a smaller and smaller ball until it couldn't stay packed together any longer, and then—</p><p> </p><p>The air burned white-hot for only a second. Then the spell exploded, although it was something Dæniaryn barely felt through the preexisting pain and didn't hear at all. Alphonse looked to be screaming. His skin under the fur was smoking and splitting, and Dæniaryn wondered if the same thing was happening to Dæ's own body. Then the chain reaction of the spell began, triggered by the excess damaged magic in the area, and there was no wondering anything except for how long it would take to finally pass out. It was now impossible to either move or breathe, so in an unfortunately well-practiced scenario, Dæniaryn waited to drift away with the fading thoughts.</p>
<hr/><p>The actual explosions only lasted for a few seconds, enough to blow out giant holes in the walls and send the top floor ceiling of the tower crashing down. Alphonse had managed to conjure up a shield, but not before taking serious damage. When Beat and Tielluljah rode up to the damaged tower shortly after and Beat flew them to the top, the last of Alphonse's shield was failing, the caster too injured to maintain it long.</p><p> </p><p>Beat [who got the first good non-villain die roll of this scene] had no problem tearing through the remnants of his shield and pinning him down with a knockout stun spell. "He'll probably wish I killed him when he finds out who's waiting to interrogate him," she said to Tielluljah, kicking Alphonse once even though he wasn't awake to feel it. She stuck a red gem to his neck, and his body began to teleport away to the other gem back at camp, surrounded by matching red light.</p><p> </p><p>"Hard truth," Tielluljah answered. "Can ya help me move the ruins aside when you're done porting Alph's ass? We need to get the others out." Between them, Alphonse and the light disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"I can scry for them right now," Beat said. She whispered into the wind, which began to whip around, shifting dust and torn cloth in its gusts. Tielluljah began moving split wooden support beams in a more manual way.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of wind and Tielluljah's noisy excavations, Beat stepped over and put a paw on Tielluljah's shoulder. "You can stop now." Her voice was heavy. "Anyone who was in here is dead. The only life signs left are our own. We can send a group here to dig out the bodies later, but there's no reason for us to stay. There's going to be so much we'll have to do back at the camp with Alphonse in custody."</p><p> </p><p>"That really sucks. They didn't deserve any of it." Tielluljah closed her eyes, remembering everyone who had come here. But only for a moment. She stirred herself and began tugging at the rubble again. "But at the very least, we haveta get Dæ out. They were here too, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but also dead. I didn't feel any life energy, only death." Beat frowned. "What good would it do to dig Dæniaryn out now? Dead is dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Not when you're Dæ," Tielluljah answered stubbornly. "Trust me. The others might be gone for good, but not that one. So help me out with this, willya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tiel, what's the point? They need us back at the camp. It's no good for me to drain all my magic right now on this."</p><p> </p><p>Annoyed, Tielluljah snorted and flicked her tail-tip. "Listen to me. 'Member when everyone gave instructions on what to do with them if they ever died in all this? Well, Dæ said <em>not</em> to bury them, or cremate, or seal up in a tomb or coffin, or anything except leave their body somewhere accessible. That's 'cause Dæ's gonna wake up again."</p><p> </p><p>Beat's eyebrows rose. "But...really? Is that possible? Is that something that happens to people on your planet? This isn't some joke of your culture, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure Dæ's not from my planet or my culture, and no, it's not a joke or even a normal thing. It's a Dæ-thing. That kid never stays dead long. And if we don't get moving, it'll probably take a lot longer if Dæ's impaled or buried under something in there. We gotta give 'em room to heal up." Tielluljah snapped her fingers. "So make with the magic already, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're really serious about this?" Beat had learned enough about the offworlders in the group to know that they had some pretty interesting characteristics. Still, returning from the grave....</p><p> </p><p><em>"Dead</em> serious, pun not intended. We need to get Dæ out of here so they can live again."</p>
<hr/><p>It required slow movements to avoid another collapse and took most of the next half-hour before Beat's magic lifted away enough of the fallen ceiling to expose the chamber it had once protected.</p><p> </p><p>"Those fuckin' eggs," Tielluljah spat when the first god-egg came into sight. It was coated in dust and soot, but couldn't be harmed by a "simple" explosion or cave-in. Without Alphonse's corrupting presence, it was inert and harmless. "This is what people are trying to destroy this world for? Can't we just fry 'em up and be rid of 'em?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wish." Beat sighed. "I suppose we should secure them now that we know they're still here. If we don't take them, someone else will. Our friends must have interrupted Alphonse before he could send the eggs away. I guess it's good we stayed after all."</p><p> </p><p>Tielluljah shrugged. "You poach the eggs. I'll look for whatever's left of Dæ. Too bad they're not alive to hear that great egg pun. I'm on a roll. But not an egg roll. That's just insensitive right now."</p><p> </p><p>Beat's face was a clear indication that she felt Tielluljah was being plenty insensitive already, but she blew out an exasperated breath and focused on uncovering the rest of the eggs.</p>
<hr/><p>They found Kei-lo first, not long after all the eggs were sealed and stored away. Beat cried out when she saw Kei-lo's arm emerge from underneath a large piece of wall she and Tielluljah tossed away, then began sobbing when the rest of her fiancee was uncovered.</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn,</em> Tielluljah thought, <em>was really hoping Kei had stayed at the observation point.</em> All their people who had died in here were a sad loss, but they had been mostly casual acquaintances, not good friends like Kei-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Kei-lo's body was speckled with what looked like clear shards piercing through the skin and fur from inside, as if someone had detonated a glass-covered bomb in her chest. It was a spell they'd known Alphonse to use. Tielluljah gave Beat a long hug and a pat on the shoulder and let her grieve, continuing to dig through the ruin of the room solo.</p><p> </p><p>Dæniaryn wasn't far away from Kei-lo, and not in any better shape. Burned, run through in multiple places, and the blanket of dust didn't hide the iridescent blood. Tielluljah puffed a hard breath through her nose as Beat had before (but less irritation and more resignation), and dragged Dæniaryn out and over to Beat, still kneeling by Kei-lo.</p><p> </p><p>"Beat, we should get outta here now," she said softly. "There's no way anyone in the area missed the explosion. I'm kinda surprised we haven't had company already. Do you have the magic to fly us out of here, or do we need to hoof it down the stairs?"</p><p> </p><p>Beat dragged a slow, blank gaze over Dæniaryn before looking back to Kei-lo.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? Never mind," Tielluljah amended. "You're not in a good place to be using magic now." Even if Beat had the magical energy, it was obvious she didn't have the mental presence to maintain a spell. "Come on. You want to carry Kei-lo down yourself, don't you? I'll take Dæ and the eggs."</p><p> </p><p>Beat nodded and lifted Kei-lo's body silently. The shards scraped against Beat's armor, unable to injure her the way they had torn up Kei-lo. Tielluljah let her start down the stairs first, intent on just following, mostly to be sure Beat actually made it down on her own. Then she shouldered the pack of eggs and bent to pick up Dæniaryn, who barely weighed a thing while alive, and much less so when bled out. Even carrying the god-eggs too, Tielluljah's load was much lighter than Beat's.</p><p> </p><p>"Ewwwwwww, Dæ, you're getting dirt and your weird blood all over me," she complained as she stood up again. "I know the blood part fades, but it's still pretty gross."</p><p> </p><p>Dæniaryn, unsurprisingly, didn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>With Tielluljah's lighter burden, it was simple to catch up to Beat on the stairs. Probably the only simple thing that would happen for a long time after the flustercluck that was today.</p>
<hr/><p>[Some more time and general RP later....]</p><p> </p><p>"How long?"</p><p> </p><p>After hours of silence, Tielluljah was startled when Beat finally spoke again. They were both in the part of the camp's cave that served as cold storage and morgue. Upon arriving, Beat had insisted on preparing Kei-lo for funeral rites as much as she could herself, while Tielluljah had cleaned up Dæniaryn and then placed her friend on one of the rock shelves to (hopefully) wake up at some eventual point. People here were understandably skeptical about someone coming back to life. It wasn't an ideal place to awaken, but there was no keeping Dæniaryn anywhere but the morgue unless and until Dæ's condition changed.</p><p> </p><p>"Until Dæ comes back, you mean? Depends on how much damage they got." Every inch of Dæ, from hair to body, was colorless in death. Sitting on a crate she'd pulled over to the shelves, Tielluljah scanned over Dæniaryn's damaged face. No changes yet, though she didn't expect any so soon. "Being torn up and roasted inside and out like this, I think we're gonna have a wait. Definitely weeks. Maybe months?"</p><p> </p><p>Beat tucked in the protective sheet covering Kei-lo. "Is it normal for Dæniaryn to turn all...white all over like that? When...this...happens?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen it before, so, maybe? Honestly, Dæ doesn't die every single time we travel together. I'm not an expert on their immortality."</p><p> </p><p>Chill gusts blew through the room. Someone was entering or leaving elsewhere. Beat shivered and drew her cloak closed. "So...you don't know if Dæniaryn will wake up again? For sure, I mean? Aren't you worried?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I <em>don't</em> know for sure. It's just always worked out that way before." Tielluljah pressed her palms against her forehead to calm the headache that was trying to emerge. It was past time to eat something and sleep, but she didn't want to leave Beat alone. Beat would probably stay here all night if no one made her take care of herself. "And, <em>yeah,</em> I'm worried! Of course I am! What if Dæ only gets a limited number of lives like a Time Lord or something, and this was the last one? Or what if there's something even Dæ can't heal from? If you care about Dæ, you're always gonna fret till they actually start breathing and talking again."</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since their return to camp, Beat left Kei-lo's side and put an arm around Tielluljah's shoulder. "I don't know what you mean by a 'Time Lord,' but if you say Dæniaryn has always come back before, then I'll keep the faith with you that it'll happen again."</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of quiet contemplation passed. Then the two stared off into nothing for a while before Beat spoke again. "Are you hungry? I know you're ready to leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, <em>fuck,</em> yes. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Tielluljah couldn't help grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Beat offered a paw to help Tielluljah up. "Let's go. Nothing we can do for either of them right now, so...I guess we might as well take care of ourselves, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm even happier to hear you say <em>that,"</em> Tielluljah replied.</p><p> </p><p>The last living presences left the morgue, but feeling a bit lighter than when they'd entered.</p>
<hr/><p>[After about three weeks and Dæniaryn missing out on partaking in some prime RP....]</p><p> </p><p>Dæniaryn <em>was</em> breathing again. Tielluljah, who was panting lightly herself after tearing into the infirmary at top speed, felt the tension of the past weeks break apart and float away. There was still a little reason to be concerned—Dæniaryn wasn't <em>awake,</em> just breathing—but it was much better than dead.</p><p> </p><p><em>What if it's a coma now, and it's permanent?</em> That thought tugged at Tielluljah's mind, as it had the other times Dæniaryn had been like this, but only for a moment. She was too relieved to be overly concerned with that. As long as Dæniaryn lived, there was a chance that any damage could be reversed eventually. And, given the track record, there really wasn't any point in being paranoid this early on that things would be different and worse than before.</p><p> </p><p>It had been pretty standard for Dæniaryn post-death, honestly. Dæniaryn's body, although still unmoving and not breathing, had slowly begun to regain its color after the first week and showed tiny signs of healing, which finally helped Tielluljah convince the others to move Dæniaryn to the main infirmary. Although Kei-lo had already been buried, the morgue area was growing crowded with the bodies of their people retrieved from the tower where Alphonse was stopped, so it hadn't been a difficult pitch to make. After the switch to an infirmary bed, all Tielluljah had to do was check in on Dæniaryn every day for change—or dash back in there when someone else at last noticed what she had been hoping for: the first signs of life.</p><p> </p><p>"I admit, I still wasn't certain that you were right," Beat said, walking in behind Tielluljah. She looked down at Dæniaryn and smiled. "I thought maybe there was a chance that the changes we saw were just the body...breaking down. You know. But you were right to keep hoping. I'm sorry for doubting. People just don't come back to life after dying here." The last sentence carried sorrow, but she'd been feeling a bit better since losing Kei-lo. Recovering the god-eggs, stopping Alphonse, seeing who had survived the attacks...she had enough to look forward to and enough left to do to counter her losses.</p><p> </p><p>Tielluljah waved her paw around. "Nah, I'm used to skepticism over this. Doubt's a normal response if it's not something you dealt with before. I'm just happy it looks like we're getting Dæ back soon." She flagged down one of the medical assistants. "Hey! Guy! I dunno your name, sorry, but you should start seeing if you can get something edible down Dæ's throat. They seem to heal a bit faster with some outside energy helping 'em."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Ilipo," the assistant responded, with a slight tinge of I-already-told-you-this in his voice, but he wasn't particularly upset. It wasn't every day you had a friend who was also an alien coming back to life in your infirmary. "And okay. I'll send someone to see if there's any broth left from breakfast." He put down his gloves and left by the side door, calling to someone outside.</p><p> </p><p>"What else needs to be done?" Beat asked, stroking a paw along Dæniaryn's hair. She looked more peaceful and content than she had in weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Tielluljah shrugged. "Honestly? We just gotta wait. Keep Dæ comfortable and help the healing along where we can, and we should all be back to hanging out and making trouble sooner and not later."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard we might be having a healing mage come in from Karricka soon," Beat said. "That would certainly help, wouldn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, that'd be great." Tielluljah grinned. "Probably not necessary since we got a lot of other people who need healing more. But, hey, if the mage wants to spare a spell or two for a recovering shapeshifter alien...."</p><p> </p><p>Beat nodded. "I was actually in the middle of helping move the new supply shipments when I got the news about Dæniaryn. I should get back to it now, but I just had to come here and see for myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm s'posed to be raising that new tent. They're fine without me for a bit, but I oughta get moving too. It's not like there's anything I can do here right now. Dæ's got good people caring for 'em." Tielluljah grabbed Dæniaryn's paw and gave it a squeeze. "Wake up soon, okay, Dæ? We got a lot to catch up on. Later, Beat!" She stepped away, heading for the main entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"See you soon, Tiel!" Beat gave Dæniaryn one more relieved smile before turning to go herself.</p><p> </p><p>The infirmary returned to being a quiet, healing refuge, and its remaining patients relaxed or slept on in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>